Smash's Destiny
by OryxTTK
Summary: What would happen if the forces of Destiny, that of the Light and the Darkness, became interwoven with the story of SSBU? Here is my take on the antagonists and protagonists of D1 and D2 joining the roster. Anyone else can take a shot at weaving a hero or villan into the story. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: The Sovereign of Shapes

SMASH'S DESTINY

CH 1

The Sovereign of Shapes

**SOMEWHERE AMONG SATURN'S RINGS, DESTINY UNIVERSE**

**NOVEMBER 1****st****, 3276**

The planet of Saturn, if it had a personality, would have been used to having the corpse of an alien god-king as a moon, and so it was. Oryx, Taken King, King of Shapes, First Navigator, and many other titles plowed through the rings, messing them up and creating great gouges in them. It could be considered his last act of defiance, destroying the ground where he stood and fought and died.

Suddenly, near the corpse, a circular region of space was cut into, like a cookie-cutter, leaving a hole in its place, and a white hand roughly the size of a hippopotamus floated through. This hand did not submit to a master, for it had none. In fact, this was the Master Hand, an entity of tremendous power that served no one but himself. He was the organizer and creator of the Super Smash Brothers tournament, a gathering of champions that hailed from many different universes to fight among each other.

He had arrived in this universe to search for more champions for the fifth tournament scheduled to begin in December, even when he checked the fighter count at 74 and growing he was not satisfied. He held a briefcase with his thumb and had a black fedora on the opposite side of his palm. Inside the briefcase was an important item that he might use to sway Oryx into the fight.

Spotting the King about to plummet into the gas giant, Master Hand snapped his fingers and teleported Oryx to the main bridge of his ship. He then shrunk Oryx down to the size when he had done combat with the Guardian and their Ghost, about thirteen feet. He then, with a surgeon's precision, placed the Heart back into the hole where it had beaten long ago. After that, he gave Oryx his sword Willbreaker, reforged and stronger than ever thanks to a combination of hadium flakes and a dash of graphene, and stuck it in the ground at the border between the Dreadnaught and outer space. Finally, with another snap, he electrocuted the King, making his heart pulse for the first time in five dreaded years.

When Oryx came to, he found that he was lying face-down at his altar, at the ship's middle section. With a groggy vision he got up, using his hands as support, and inspected his being in the reflection of water adjacent to him. His crest was still intact, stretching from one shoulder to another. He flexed his fingers, making sure the tendons were still intact, and cracked his neck. Then, in an unexpected twist, he unfolded both of his blood red wings, stretched his head to the sky, and gave a bellow so loud that even the vacuum of space did not stop it. He strode forward, clearly in no rush, wrapped both hands around his sword's handle, and pulled, tugging it free from the ground, and held it to the heavens.

The Taken King had been reborn at last.

A strange sound like an Acolyte drowning caught him by surprise, causing him to whirl around and position himself in a battle-stance, and his rage quickly faded at the sight of a large hand floating before him, seemingly challenging him. With a voice that made even the stars tremble, he questioned, "Are you just another agent of the Light here to usurp me, hand? Or are you one of the Traveler-spawn who delighted in the homicide of my son Crota? If so, I will delight in feasting upon your Light and using your corpse as a puppet after."

The hand laughed. "No, Oryx. I am not an agent of the Light, and I bear no ill will to you or your subjects. My name is Master Hand, and I was the one who brought you back from your five-year death, without need of your throne-world, or exploring your nature."

At this the King did only grow more curious. How could this entity, not connected to Light or Dark, bring him back from death without the use of his throne or nature, even when the Guardians had killed him in his throne 5 years ago? He wanted to _know, _for that was the nature that he fed his worm with. The First Navigator brushed the question aside and asked him a dire thought: "If you are not allied to the Light, and you are indeed not of the Dark, why have you resurrected me, hand? Was it for the cruel purpose of sharpening yourself with the logic of the sword? Know that my power holds worlds in its grasp, and to be Taken by me is to be stripped of your weakness, like a hand stripping away the petals of the rose to reveal its dark, jagged thorn."

The hand chuckled, and replied in a jovial tone, "As a matter of fact, I was just about to state my purpose for doing so. Congratulations Oryx, you have been chosen to participate in the fifth Super Smash Brothers tournament." The hand produced an envelope from somewhere, and showed it to the sovereign, who hastily accepted it with his free right hand, while slinging Willbreaker over his left shoulder with a southpaw grip. It bore a strange seal with an emblem, a circle intersected by two lines. He noticed that the lines were slightly off center, and the horizontal line was thicker than the vertical.

The King's three eyes clouded over as he inspected the envelope. "Why would I have any time for such a tournament when I am occupied trying to push the Universe towards its final shape? My will is that of a sword, and it can even cut through your bitter lie." He stowed it away safely in a pocket of his raiment.

"I assure you", the hand stated, "that there will be tests each and every day to test and sharpen your will through combat, and grow sharp like the sword's edge, to facilitate your goal of pushing the universe to where you want it. I can also guarantee the promise of Light for you and your Hive to feed on." The hand gave a motion, and a large portal appeared, large enough to swallow the Dreadnaught and a fleet of other ships. "All you need do is fly your Dreadnaught through the portal, and take an inter-dimensional train to the Smash Mansion."

It seemed like the hand was about to take his leave, but then remembered something. He turned and faced the demon, and stated, "One more thing. I know that your son Crota, the Eater of Hope, was assassinated 6 years ago by the same so-called Guardians who killed you. I'm planning to incorporate him into the tournament as well, via means of resurrection."

At this the King became speechless and joyful. His son resurrected as well? It filled him with pride that he would get to see his son for the first time in millennia.

"I will relay the news to him: your father is alive and well, and that he wants to meet you once more in said mansion by December seventh."

The King gave a nod of his head, and the hand disappeared. Now that he knew what rules and guidelines governed this universe, and that the idea of seeing his son again after six million and six years pleased him, he relished the idea of becoming sharp and feasting upon the Light of these fighters. After all, they were pawns that the Traveler. Inserting his sword into its pedestal, he used Willbreaker as a joystick and guided the ship through the mysterious portal, all the while wondering how "sharp" he would be when all was said and done.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince of Death

SMASH'S DESTINY

CH 2  
THE PRINCE OF DEATH

**UNDERNEATH THE OCEAN OF STORMS IN THE HELLMOUTH, EARTH'S MOON, DESTINY UNIVERSE**

**THE OVERSOUL THRONE, CROTA'S THRONE-WORLD**

Green was all that Master Hand could see for miles as he exited the wormhole from which he came. He gazed out upon the Sea of Screams, hearing why it was called such, and gazed upon the foreboding stronghold situated in front of his being. It stood high and mighty, looking as it had when the Guardians had raided it four years prior to the tournament in the dimension where the fighters resided.

MH noticed that unfortunately for him, the bridge was out. The Guardians had destroyed it after they left the Hellmouth, making sure that no Ascendant could cross into the fortress and claim Crota's title as the god of the Hive. This was no problem for him, as he simply floated across the chasm to the "island" where the Throne was. After floating to the island and landing on the entry grounds, he passed through an entry hall that was flooded with Thrall, feeding on what remained of their master's essence in a cannibalistic manner. They were too busy eating to note of the presence of the white glove behind them.

At last, Master hand reached the main chamber of the Oversoul Throne, a terraced courtyard open to the sky, with the reception hall at his wrist. He was standing upon what could be considered the ground of this world, a solid black substance. There were staircases to his left and right leading up to an uncovered and elevated walkway, constructed of a material with a similar composistion to bone, all tinted green like everything around it. It was shaped like the Greek letter omega, with the open end facing back toward where he was. There were two circular pads at the end of the walkway's open part, where an official Swordbearer Knight, tinted a bright red and orange, patrolled. Toward the closed end of the walkway was an unlit portal where Crota once came out, but now a huge rectangular box stood there between the prongs defiantly - Crota's coffin. Eternally looking upon the prince's realm was a black sun surrounded by three dark chunks of stone – Crota's Oversoul, fractured at the moment of his final death. This is where the Terror of Luna once dwelled.

The hand timidly approached the coffin. He could sense the God resting inside - dead, yes, but he could be brought back. But how to, when many Hive had eyes upon the hand and coffin? At this MH pondered, until an idea came to him. With a wave of an index finger, he began to re-piece the champion of dark back together, all of his essence scattered across the realm coalescing inside the coffin. Arms, legs, and chest all reforming while inside the grave. Once all the parts were in their respective places, he brought life with a snap of the fingers, electrocuting the Knight and making his heart beat once more.

At the same time, he re-ignited the portal with another snap of the fingers, and when the portal was growing green and fully formed, like a sheet of leaves, the Eater of Hope strode through. He stood ten feet tall, and had a crown of bone upon his skull, signifying him as the ruler of death. Unlike his previous incarnation, his body was solid, and was like the color of bile and vomit. In the grasp of his right hand he carried a sword as tall as the hand. He gave off waves of fear and worry, and to look upon him was to know death, as you were impaled on the tip of his sword.

As soon as the Swordbearers spotted the God-knight, they rushed toward him, and kneeled at his feet, showing praise that their lord was alive and well. Crota acknowledged their praise, and gave a mighty roar at his Oversoul, seemingly saying come, champions of light, and we will have a battle that will drain you of your hope.

Crota wheeled around at a sound like a rock coming loose and simultaneously switched his grip on his sword called Thanatos to that of a stronger two handed grip, but lowered his guard when he saw a hand the size of a Guardian floating at his feet. He kneeled using Thanatos as support, eyed the creature with his triad of verdant eyes, and questioned in a tone that could cause the dead to rise again, "Was this your work, hand? And are you a light-bearer? If not, I bear no ill will to you."

"Likewise, Crota, Eater of Hope, Son of Oryx, Terror of Luna, and God-knight. I am not of the light, nor am I of the dark. I am the Master Hand, and I came to be the bearer of a gospel to you: your father _lives_, and it was my doing that returned him to the living."

Crota became tense. He had sensed his father's death while he was roaming in the Purgatory of the Ascendant Plane, but this _hand_ had brought him back? He was reminded of his brother, who was cast out by their father for committing just that: necromancy…

"If what you say is your gospel, hand, I gladly accept the news as true. Tell me where to find him, so that we can clash against each other and become sharper, and to do glorious battle in the name of the Deep."

The hand produced another envelope, the same one he had given to Crota's father. He gingerly gave it to the god, out of fear of his sheer presence and state of mind.

"This envelope is to attend the fifth Super Smash Brothers tournament, beginning on December seventh. The ceremony of introduction occurs two weeks from now. I expect you to be at Smash Mansion before then, as that is where you will find your father, Oryx. The portal from which you emerged will take you to the terminus, where you shall journey among your other champions of dark to the Mansion." The hand snapped his fingers a last time, both igniting the portal and vanishing.

The Eater of Hope took a deep breath before unleashing a bellow that trembled even his own oversoul, and charged into the portal, looking for glorious battle on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3: The Apex of Evolution

**A/N: Hello guys! This is the author of the stories. The first two chapters took a little bit to write, this one should be no different. It will be done by the end of the weekend. By the way, this is my first story on this site, so take it easy!**

**Aside from that, you might be wondering who I might introduce as a fighter into SSB. Luckily, I have a rough idea on how I want it to go. I started with Oryx (D1 The Taken King campaign and King's Fall Raid), then his son Crota (D1 The Dark Below campaign and Crota's End Raid). This chapter is for the main antagonist of the campaign and final boss of the Wrath of the Machine Raid, both located in Rise of Iron: Aksis, the Archon Prime! After Aksis comes Atheon (D1 Vanilla campaign and Vault of Glass Raid), rounding up the D1 antagonists. A short interlude will finish off their saga.**

**D2 antagonists will go in a fashion like this, in which they first appeared: Ghaul (D2 Vanilla campaign), Emperor Calus (D2 Vanilla Leviathan Raid), Nokris and Xol as a single fighter (D2 Warmind campaign and strikes), and Riven of a Thousand Voices (D2 Forsaken campaign and Last Wish Raid). All in all, the Darkness representatives of Destiny 1 and 2 total out at eight fighters (counting Nokris and Xol as one). There will be an introduction ceremony as an interlude once all 8 dark fighters are revealed, then it's on to the Light reps.**

**Next, you might be wondering why I didn't include Panoptes (D2 Curse of Osiris campaign), and Skolas (D1 House of Wolves campaign). The reason why is that they lack enough diversity of abilities and fame to be fighters. Plus, they really never had enough time in the limelight. Next time, guys!**

**Finally (this is the last paragraph I promise), due to Aksis being a Fallen, he only speaks Eliksni as his primary language. Luckily, I have done the honor of translating his speech for you guys. All translated words are bold, in italics, and in parentheses. I'm also using Ishtar Collective user Sarsion's word list and translation to speak for him. All credit goes to him. Nice work, man.**

**Anyway, that's enough talk from me. Onto the story…**

SMASH'S DESTINY  
CH 3

THE APEX OF EVOLUTION

**THE PLAGUELANDS, INSIDE THE COSMODROME, KAZAKHASTAN, EARTH**

**HOME TO THE PERFECTION CHAMBER, UNDER THE WALL**

The darkness inside was overwhelming. Master Hand couldn't tell how far he had been travelling down. He had started from a rusted, ancient wall, and continued down into the bowels of the earth, cut away by processes both natural and man-made. From there he had passed through a sort of computer room, and down into the depths of the ground. After crossing through a door shaped like a diamond, he was astounded at what he beheld.

The first two things he noticed were the overwhelming darkness, and the huge suspended diamond, held aloft by cords, seemingly made of adamantine. The darkness encased it like a cocoon of a butterfly. A staircase with no railing connected the suspended room to the entrance chamber. Inside this mentioned diamond was nothing but another diamond shaped cutout in the ground, surrounded by plates that would light up to the touch. After a brief fall through the cutout, Master Hand saw what he could only describe as a Doctor Frankenstein's dream laboratory.

It was shaped like a perfect square, tilted on one of its vertexes. Two pieces near the back had been cut out, and pillars held the ceiling aloft. The room slanted down to the center by 2 sets of staircases and more adorned the edges of this diamond, leading to the front and a higher, raised platform. Under and on the walls of the raised platforms were blast doors, long sealed shut by ancient intelligences. Three squares were laid to the left, right, center, and back of the room, with each having an intricate pattern that contained another smaller square. Monitors and desks were strewn here and there, all bearing a strange symbol. Four tall cylindrical pillars stood dormant in the behind of the room, with many more being retracted in the grid-like structure below the raised diamond. Two things, however, caught his eye the most.

The first was what exactly was on the floor. It was almost entirely covered in a red… sand? No, sand couldn't be red. It seemed like so until he leaned forward, and with the precision of a sniper, picked up a single grain of the mystery substance. After a minute of looking at it, Master Hand came to an astounding revelation. He discovered that it wasn't a grain of sand he was looking at. No, this was ten times _smaller _than a grain of sand. Dust was the appropriate word to describe this substance, but then, it dawned on him. The floor wasn't covered in sand, or dust, for that manner. It was covered by machines smaller than a grain of sand, machines that could think the unthinkable, do the undoable, and complete the impossible.

Nanites.

Could it be related to what was on the highest platform at the far end of the room? Maybe. For at the far end of the room, on the highest raised platform, stood what could only be described as a mechanical beast. It had been destroyed approximately two years ago, so it was in a near-pristine condition, and the gender was a male. He stood a whopping twenty-five feet tall, double the height of Oryx when MH had saved him and shrunk him down. From the waist up, he looked like any other extraterrestrial bipedal. He had three fingers for each mechanical claw, and the muscles were built stock and firm, with metal casing surrounding them. He had upon his head a crown of steel, adorned with iron horns, and a cracked set of two blue left eyes. From where the mouth would have been, a group of red tubes and wires ran from it to the chest-plate, where all wires and tubes would have as their final destination. But his lower half was the most intriguing. Where the legs would have been instead resided a chassis of a spider like abdomen, with three legs attached on each side, with hydraulic springs bearing their weight. A hodgepodge of red and gray wires ran from various sites, all converging under the iron abdomen. Held in his hand was a laser-like rifle, made of interlocking squares and parallelograms.

Master Hand was taken aback. Who was this steel behemoth? He investigated more closely, examining how much power he could generate and whatnot. What surprised him the most is that this body was 100% artificial, but he sensed that it had been organic once. This beast had achieved an artificial godhood through the means of technology, completely leaving behind his frail, organic state, and became something more. He was a perfect match for the tournament.

He electrocuted the tip of his finger, a trick he had taught himself to keep fighters like Pikachu and Pichu energized for battle, and touched a single nanite with it. The small drone glowed a harsh red, as more and more awakened to this one's call. Eventually, the air was tinted red with a sickening industrial miasma, and to breathe was to be pained. The nanites then flew towards the machine and seemingly disappeared when they touched it, as the Master Hand thought. But he was gravely mistaken.

For a solid minute, nothing occurred, not in the Master Hand or the beast of metal. As he turned disappointed to leave, he heard a commotion from the platform. He turned to see the metal beast slowly rising, a cloud of red, industrial miasma forming an aura around him. His two blue eyes flickered to life, and he stretched his arms to the sky, and let out a mighty bellow, speaking fluidly in his own language of Eliksni.

"Ne E Frer! E Na Go Ba Dra Frer! Ne Zu Das Den!"_**(I am free! The House of Devils is free! We will go on forever!) **_ he roared, challenging any that would stand in his way, or they would get a taste of his industrial strength. Eventually, his gaze fell on the suspect white glove floating near the back of the chamber. Using his six spider-like legs, he descended from the platform, and shouldered his rifle, pointing it directly at the hovering palm.

"Yu Da? Dos, Ma Er Et Des." _**(What is your name? Speak, so that you may not die.)**_

Master hand, at this point in time, was both scared and astonished. After thirty seconds of silence, he replied, "O great towering machine, you have no reason to fear. I am the Master Hand, and it is my doing that brought you back from Death's embrace. I wish to know your name now, so that I may address you properly when the time comes."

The being stood up straight, holstered his cannon, and steeped his hands. While he spoke, he pointed to himself with one hand, while making motions with the other.

"Ne? Ne Yu Aksis, Archon Prime. Ne Do Ge Go Ba, Shan Kles Ha. Ne Das Den." _**(Me? I am no one except myself, Aksis, Archon Prime. I am the Kell of Devils, who bravely steal from foes. We will go on forever.)**_

"Really? Say, by any chance, were you killed by individuals known as Guardians? If so, I have a way that you can extract revenge upon them."

Aksis gave a nod of his head. "Et. Kar Na Dis. Ne Da Kas." _**(Yes. They killed me the first time four years ago. I wish to see them burn.)**_

"Well, I may have your antidote." He handed the Archon an envelope. "This is to attend the fifth Super Smash Brothers tournament, occurring December 7th. I expect you no later than two weeks from now, as that is when you will be introduced to the other fighters. I hope you pursue revenge against the ones who ended you the first time, whom I am also planning to invite." He snapped his fingers, and created a portal to the Interdimensional Terminus. "Just take this train to get to the Smash Mansion. I hope to see you there." He snapped his fingers once more, and vanished.

The Archon, wasting no time, dissolved into nanites, and glided through the portal.


End file.
